walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Dwight (Road to Survival)
Dwight is a comic-adapted and playable character who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse As a Playable Character Dwight *'Persona': Rebel *'Trait': Tough *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All tough teammates get +30% attack and +30% HP. *'Adrenaline Rush': Volley Of Pain (Deal 400% damage and -70% attack for 3 turns to a line of enemies.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Dwight - "Life And Death" *'Persona': Hunter *'Trait': Tough *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Ultra-Rare (4 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Bloody Shots (Deal 200% damage and cause 120 damage bleeding for 3 turns to a line of enemies.) *'Specialist Skill': Parting Shot (If this character is killed by an enemy attack, they will immediately perform a guaranteed critical attack against the enemy.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Dwight - "All Out War" * Persona: Rebel * Trait: Strong * Role: Medic * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Killing Strike (Deal 500% damage to one enemy. All teammates regain 35% of their max HP.) * Specialist Skill: Life Steal (When this character kills an enemy character. They will regain 20% of their max health.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Dwight - "Road to Survival, Edition #1" * Persona: Leader * Trait: Tough * Role: Damage * Rarity: Rare (3 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Piercing Fire''' (Deal 300% damage and 120 damage bleeding for 2 turns to a line of enemies.) * '''Specialist Skill: Life Steal (When this character kills an enemy character, they will regain 20% of their max HP.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. * Special Weapon: Dwight's Sturdy Crossbow ** Slot 1: +25% HP ** Slot 2: +15% Defense ** Slot 3: Bonus Crit (+25 crit when HP is more than 70%) Dwight - "Road to Survival" #2 * Persona: Hunter * Trait: Fast * Role: Damage * Rarity: Ultra Rare (4 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Distracting Stab (Deal 350% damage and -40% attack for 2 turns to a line of enemies.) * Specialist Skill: Execution (When this character attacks an enemy that has 20% HP or less, the enemy will be immediately defeated.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Dwight - "Limited Edition" * Persona: Rebel * Trait: Fast * Role: Damage * Rarity: Rare (3 Stars) * Leader Skill: All melee teammates get +12 crit and a minor bonus to AP when taking damage. * Adrenaline Rush: Hamstring (Deal 200% damage and stun for 2 turns to one enemy.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. Dwight - "Limited Edition" * Persona: Rebel * Trait: Fast * Role: Damage * Rarity: Ultra Rare (4 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Motivating Attack (Deal 325% damage to one eneny. All teammates get +60% attack for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Execution (When this character attacks an enemy that has 20% HP or less, the enemy will be immediately defeated.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Dwight - "Limited Edition" * Persona: Rebel * Trait: Fast * Role: Damage * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: All melee teammates get +30% defense and a very large bonus to AP when taking damage. * Adrenaline Rush: Deep Cut (Deal 600% damage, -80% defense, and stun for 1 turn to one enemy.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. Dwight - "Call To Arms" * Persona: Soldier * Trait: Alert * Role: Medic * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Confident Shot (Deal 325% damage to up to 2 enemies. Revive up to 2 teammates with 30% of their max HP.) * Specialist Skill: Retribution (When this character is defeated, all of the character's surviving teammates will immediately receive 25% of their max AP.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Dwight - "A New Threat" *'Persona': Hunter *'Trait': Tough *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Role': Damage *'Leader Skill': All tough teammates get +30% attack and +24 crit. *'Adrenaline Rush': Elating Shots (Deal 2 attacks of 325% damage to one enemy. All teammates get +70% attack for 1 turn.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Dwight - "A New Threat" *'Persona': Legend *'Trait': Tough *'Rarity': Legendary (6 Stars) *'Role': Damage *'Leader Skill': All tough teammates get +40% attack and +36 crit. *'Adrenaline Rush': Turning The Tables (Deal 2 attacks of 350% damage to one enemy and remove any positive defense statuses from all adjacent enemies. Up to 3 teammates get +50% attack for 3 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Impair (Impair 2 enemies for 1 turn.) *'Special Weapon': "A New Threat" Adaptable Crossbow **'Slot 1': A medium bonus to AP when attacking. **'Slot 2': +10% Attack **'Slot 3': Stronger Attack (When attacking, a better chance to attack with the stronger trait against the enemy.) Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Dwight has killed: * Abraham Ford * Betsy (Alongside his fellow Saviors) * Charles (Alongside his fellow Saviors) * Mr. Orson (Alongside his fellow Saviors) * Mrs. Orson (Alongside his fellow Saviors) * Orson Children (Alongside his fellow Saviors) * Gary (Indirectly Caused) * Brandon Rose (Zombified) * Himself (Caused) * At least 1 unnamed Hilltop resident * At least 5 unnamed Saviors * 6 unnamed Whisperers (1 Confirmed, 5 alongside with his fellow survivors) * Numerous counts of zombies and presumably unnamed people Trivia *Dwight's occupation is stated to be mechanic. However, in the Comic Series his occupation used to be soldier. *Dwight Life and Death is one of many characters to have Parting Shot as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Parting Shot. *Dwight All Out War and Dwight Road to Survival, Edition #1 are two of many characters to have Life Steal as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Life Steal. *Dwight Road to Survival, Edition #1 is one of many characters to have a Special Weapon. For other characters, see Special Weapons. *Dwight Road to Survival #2 and Dwight Limited Edition (Ultra Rare) are two of many characters to have Execution as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Execution. *Dwight Call To Arms is one of many characters to have Retribution as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Retribution. *Dwight Call To Arms had a different Adrenaline Rush and Specialist Skill prior to release. Originally, his Adrenaline Rush would be "''Deal 250% damage to one enemy. This character gets +150% attack for 2 turns" ''and his Specialist Skill would've been Indomitable instead of Retribution. *Dwight scar is on the right side of his face, instead of the left like it is in the comic. Category:Road to Survival Characters Category:Road to Survival Category:The Sanctuary Category:The Saviors Special Weapons Characters Category:Parting Shot Category:Life Steal Category:Execution Category:Retribution Category:Deceased Category:Rebels Category:Hunters Category:Leaders Category:Soldier Category:Legend